Frustration
by Nicole4211
Summary: NaLu Prompt: First Time. Natsu and Lucy have been dating for a while now but have done nothing more than kiss. Lucy is at her whits end and decides to plan a seduction that she hopes will finally push their intimacy to the next level.


**NaLu Love Fest Prompt: First Time**

**Yea yea, I know. This is really late but honestly the prompts are so vague that I could say that this fits today's prompt too… sexy. :D **

**Happy NaLu week!**

* * *

**Frustration**

Alright, enough was enough! There was only so much a girl could withstand before completely losing her mind and Lucy had reached that point and leapt well beyond it. It had been weeks now… no months, since her and Natsu had officially started dating and although things had been great… still were great in fact, there was this ache inside of her that just seemed to keep growing every day... every minute... every second. She was at her wits end. She'd tried everything; sauntering around her apartment half naked, rubbing up against him at every opportunity. She'd even put on a racy movie in hopes of giving him some "inspiration". But nothing had worked. Frustration was threatening to unravel her from the inside out. If she didn't have her way with that damn, sexy ass Natsu Dragneel soon, she was going to go ape shit crazy.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed heavily into the steaming hot water. Her skin fairly itched to be touched, to be caressed, to be worshipped like it so desperately desired… but the only fingers it had experienced were her own. They weren't enough… not nearly enough. She needed him, wanted him, craved him with every ounce of lust inside her body. Her belly started to burn and she moaned as her nipples tightened under the flowing streams of water. "Oh Natsu," she sighed, mumbling to herself in the shower, "Why can't you see how much I want you?"

She turned the shower valve till it squeaked off then grabbed a pink fluffy towel off a nearby rack. She toweled herself dry, taking her time and enjoying the feel of the terrycloth fabric rubbing over her sensitive skin. 'If only it was Natsu's body rubbing against me instead,' she thought to herself and then knotted the towel over her breasts and started running a comb through her damp hair. She needed a plan. But what hadn't she tried already? They'd kissed several times since they'd started dating but every- single-time it was about to turn the corner from _sweet_ and _innocent_ street to _sexy_ and _hot_ street, Natsu would back away with an adorable blush on his cheeks and make some excuse to leave. It drove Lucy nuts! She was just as innocent as him. She'd never kissed anyone before. She'd never touched anyone before. But her lack of experience certainly wasn't holding her back from wanting to try those things… and much MUCH more.

She closed the bathroom door harder than she'd meant to and padded barefoot into her living room. Tonight was it. Something had to change. She had to think of a way to heat things up, bring a little passion to their relationship. Maybe she should just strip down naked and jump on him. That would get his attention.

Although the image made her chuckle, she knew she couldn't pull something like that off. She needed to think of something else, something that would make him realize that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

As she continued to get herself ready, throwing on a cute light blue halter dress, her brain rummaged through ridiculous idea after ridiculous idea. None of which she could actually see herself doing. She wanted it to be a natural progression, something that they mutually wanted to happen. But it seemed like that boat had sailed long ago. They'd had many opportunities. I mean how many times did they need to be alone in her apartment before the right moment presented itself? So many times she'd wanted to push things just a little farther, once even going so far as to grab a hold of the front of his shirt while they'd been kissing and holding him in place. Somehow he'd still managed to slip away, retreating so fast through her window that she'd barely had time to process the fact that he wasn't there anymore.

But tonight, that was NOT happening. There was no way she was letting that man leave without her little hands getting their fill of his gorgeous body. She wasn't crazy, she didn't think. What girl wouldn't want to get their hands on him? He was one of the hottest men in Fiore (literally). And she'd waited long enough.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head, making a grin spread slowly across her face. It was definitely something she hadn't tried yet… and it just might work. She could definitely pull it off and… 'Oh yes, this could definitely work,' she said to herself, rubbing her hands menacingly together.

Several minutes later, the familiar creaking sound alerted her to Natsu's arrival and then the window slid open, letting in the warm evening breeze. She was taken aback when she first glanced over at him, shocked to see him in something other than the normal black vest and beige pants. Instead, tonight he was wearing a forest green tank top, his signature scarf, and a pair of plain jeans with a brown leather belt securing them. The shirt fit perfectly against his muscular form, outlining the ridges of muscle along his stomach and accenting the broad curve of his chest. She loved when he wore regular pants instead of those big baggy things he generally preferred. He had such a great ass, an asset that she rarely got to appreciate. And as if he'd read her mind, he turned at just that moment after waving hello to her to close the window, giving her a great view of those rounded cheeks.

"You look good," she said when he turned back around and sauntered over to her.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, smiling a half smile that tugged at something inside her chest. Gosh he was so fricken adorable sometimes.

"Where's Happy?" she asked, looking hopefully around the room. Her plan had no chance whatsoever if that curious Exceed was around. Not that she didn't love the little guy but he sure put a damper on their love life.

Natsu shrugged, drawing Lucy's attention to the nearly bare skin on his shoulders. Agh! He looked so hot in that shirt! She wanted to pin him against the wall and touch him… everywhere. Maybe even press her mouth against his bare flesh and taste him. Instead she curled her hands into fists and smiled up at him as he said, "He didn't want to come. He's home."

Lucy nodded. Perfect! Step one of her plan accomplished!

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Natsu asked, shoving his hands inside his pockets. He seemed slightly uncomfortable standing there, as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It was so strange to see. He was always so at home at her place, so self assured. Ever since the first day she'd moved in he'd been hanging around, eating her food and messing with her things. And even his question was on the odd side. Normally he'd just plop down on the sofa or pick out a game for them to play. Why was he awkwardly asking her what she wanted to do?

Lucy smiled to herself, remembering her pep talk earlier while she'd been getting ready. Oh she knew what she _wanted_ to do… but she certainly wasn't about to tell him that… yet.

She moved across the room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed …hint …hint. "Actually," she started, feeling a flutter of nerves in her gut and shivering at the feeling, "I was reading an article earlier in a health magazine about massages and I thought…well, I was wondering if I could try it out with you."

His beautiful eyes widened and Lucy felt a moment of fear in his wild eyed look. Had she gone too far? Had her request been more obvious than she'd realized? For so long now she'd desired this man and maybe her thoughts of late had somewhat jaded that line of propriety without her realizing it.

"Umm, you want me to… uhh, give you a massage?" he questioned, his hand once again scratching the back of his head. She knew it was a nervous gesture of his and she was saddened by the response. Maybe he wasn't ready for this part of their relationship.

Summoning up a bit of courage, she shook her head and patted the mattress beside her. "No, I want to give YOU the massage. You just have to lay here."

Oh God, would he say yes? She nibbled on her lower lip as she waited and watched him shift back and forth on his feet. A small bit of skin was now visible just above the waistband of his pants and Lucy's eyes zeroed in on the morsel, running her tongue over her lips as she stared. His tanned skin was such a temptation, singing for her to touch it and without thought she stood to her feet and walked up to him. "Here," she said and reached for his hand. He resisted only for a moment and then followed her back across the short expanse to her bed and let her push him down on the edge. "Just lay back and roll on to your stomach."

Something flared in his dark eyes and Lucy swallowed hard at the look, wondering what it could mean. Was she making him uncomfortable? Should she just forget it and give the whole thing up? She wanted him so badly it literally hurt inside of her. The ache between her legs throbbed nearly constantly anymore and whenever he was around her, moisture dripped between her thighs. She was ready for him, more than ready. She needed him. Her heart had picked this man long ago and now her body sorely wanted to catch up.

With an almost exuberant sigh of relief, Lucy watched as Natsu sprawled out in the center of her mattress, lying on his stomach with his arms raised above his head. The position had the muscles on his shoulders bunching deliciously and her fingers fairly itched to touch them.

'Soon Lucy… soon,' she reassured herself.

"Like this?" he asked, turning his head to the side to glance at her.

She nodded her head, excitement bubbling inside of her.

"Let me just grab something real quick," she said and jumped up from the bed and nearly sprinted to her bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of oil from the medicine cabinet and then skipped back out to the living room, smiling widely as she saw him still stretched out over her bed.

Her eyes drank in the sight of him there, memorizing every detail. She loved how his back grew thicker and thicker till you reached his shoulders and how his arms flexed, showing off the battle hardened muscles. They were pulled over his head, bent at the elbows so he could cradle his head beneath his hands. But what was she doing? She was wasting time standing here looking at him. She could be TOUCHING him!

Hurriedly she jumped back on the bed and crawled to his body. She threw one leg over his hips and settled down, smiling secretly to herself at the feeling of her ass on top of his which was even more intimate considering the fact that she was wearing a dress so the only thing between her and his jeans was a thin pair of lacy panties. "Would you mind if I took this off?" she asked, grabbing a hold of the bottom of his shirt. As much as she liked the shirt on him, it was what was underneath that she really wanted.

Natsu seemed to tense up beneath her and she once again felt a moment of doubt at what she was doing. He was her boyfriend, and even if she felt like she was ready for this part of their relationship, she surely didn't want to make him uncomfortable if he wasn't. But luckily, a moment later, he reached down and unwrapped his scarf, throwing it to the side and then grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head after a bit of squirming, adding it to the pile.

A moan threatened at the base of her throat as she looked at him but held it back… barely. He was so perfect. His skin was like bronzed honey, only a few scars marring the smooth magnificence.

She grabbed the bottle of oil and spun the top open. The smell of peppermint, ginger and eucalyptus swarmed her nose and she poured a healthy amount into her trembling hands. She was so excited she was shaking. "Alright, this might be a little cool at first but I'll try to warm it up as much as I can." She rubbed her hands together for several seconds and then took a deep breath. This was it. No more waiting. She was finally going to be able to touch him the way she'd wanted for so long.

* * *

Natsu waited, barely able to breathe as the anticipation grew to an almost unbearable extent. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. This was just the type of thing he'd been trying to avoid over the past few weeks. He was terrified of what would happen. Once her small, soft hands touched his skin, would he be able to restrain himself?

It had been a close thing of late, struggling to keep his burgeoning passions at bay. For so long he'd wanted her, well before the time they'd officially started dating. Everything about her had, from the day they'd met, pulled at him like some sort of magnetic force; her beautiful brown eyes, her warm smiles, her personality which complimented his so perfectly, her intoxicating scent, her mouth watering body… his was in love with every single thing about her. To this day it still amazed him that she'd said yes when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. He'd felt so foolish that day, having no clue at all what he was supposed to do or what he was supposed to say. But somehow he'd bumbled his way through and the results had been well worth the embarrassment. Lucy was his now, or at least she was for the time being. He wasn't so sure he would be able to say the same after today; not when she realized the true extent of his perverse thoughts.

Every night he went home with an ache in his belly after visiting her, finding himself time and time again having to excuse himself early so as to not do something he would completely regret the next day. Because what would Lucy do if she truly knew what was going on inside his head? She would probably kick him clear across the room and then dump his sorry ass. That's what she would do. And that's exactly what he needed to avoid. Just because they'd kissed a few times didn't mean that she wanted to do the things he wanted to do.

But now here he was, lying on her bed with his shirt off and about to receive the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced. He had to have lost his mind to agree to this. All he could think about as he lay there was flipping them over and pushing her against the soft mattress, ripping her clothes off and tasting every delicious inch of her amazing body. But that was exactly why he'd avoided this situation. He didn't want to mess things up with Lucy, couldn't mess things up with Lucy. She was everything to him, the most important person in his life. He had no plans of ever losing her and if being patient just a little while longer meant that he could have her for the rest of his life, he dammed well could hold back his raging hormones.

His vow died the moment her soft, warm, oil covered hands slid slowly over his skin. There was no way he was going to make it through this. He wanted her too much, had yearned for her for too long. Her questing fingers made his entire body shudder with every pass over his back and as they traced his spine he curled his fingers into the blankets beneath him and clenched his teeth.

"Does this feel good?" Lucy asked, her voice soft and sweet.

'Oh sweet holy Mavis did it feel good,' Natsu thought but muttered a soft "Yea," instead. He was done for. He knew it. There was no way he was going to survive this.

He felt her hands slide slowly up the entire length of his back and then curled around his shoulders. She massaged the muscles there, digging her fingers into his flesh and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're really tense," she said and Natsu groaned in answer. If she only knew just how tense he really was. His entire body was strung up tight, his belly swirling with foreign heat. He felt like he was about to combust and that was saying something considering he ate flames for breakfast.

Her hands moved outward along his arms, her body lowering as she tried to reach all the way to his fingers. Her breasts pressed against his back and he could feel her breath teasing the back of his neck. This was it. He couldn't take any more. He'd been pushed well beyond the boundaries of his restraint and he had nothing left inside of him. He had to get away… now.

"Lucy I…"

"I'm so glad you like this," she whispered close to his ear, her voice raspier than he was used to hearing. The sound brought up images of sex to his mind. Something brushed against the side of his neck and his entire body clenched in surprise. "I think you really needed this. Your muscles are so tight and…"

"Lucy, I can't…"

"Maybe I should do this every time we get back from a mission. I bet that would help."

Natsu groaned in agony. She was killing him. He felt what he knew must be her lips drift softly over his back and he snapped. "Lucy, no…," he begged, lifting himself up on elbow. "I'm sorry. I can't… I have to go."

He climbed out from under her body and didn't look back. He grabbed the window and yanked it open. The cool night air did little to tame his raging need but the sound he heard next did, like a bucket of ice cold water being shot into his veins.

"Lucy?" he questioned, pausing with one leg still inside her apartment. The sound hit his ears again and he turned to look back, his chest constricting the moment he saw Lucy's face buried inside her hands. She was crying, her thin shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs. What had happened? Why was she crying? He searched around the room in desperation, not really looking at anything. What had he done? Had he accidentally said something that he shouldn't have? He was such a fuckin' moron. How could he have ruined things already?

He climbed back inside and crawled on the bed, moving till he was sitting directly in front of her. His hand lifted to touch her but he stilled just inches away, afraid he'd do something to make it worse. "Lucy, I… I'm sorry. I don't know what… Please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

Lucy sniffled and rubbed at her face. Her eyes were red and her lower lip trembled as she looked sorrowfully up at him. His heart skipped a beat at the look she gave him and he couldn't hold back. His hands reached for her and he pulled her body against his, holding her so tightly he was afraid he mightbe hurting her. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a dumbass. Please don't leave me Lucy. I promise I'll get better at this."

Lucy's body trembled within Natsu's arms, the bottled up emotions inside of her raging out of control. Her body felt like it was at war with itself. She didn't know if she was upset or burning with desire. She'd had him right where she'd wanted him, his body stretched out for her greedy hands and she'd taken full advantage, touching him as she'd wanted to do for so long.

But then he'd fled, dashing out from under her so fast that she'd barely had time to react. She'd been crushed, utterly defeated when she'd watched her window jerk open. Her failure was like a heavy weight pressing down on her and the tears had just come, slipping down her cheeks without waiting for her consent. She felt stupid and moronic for crying about something like this but she couldn't help it. Everything that had been stored inside of her just burst and there was nothing she could do.

Natsu's words were a jumbled up mess inside her foggy head, making no sense. Why would she leave him? What would he get better at? …leaving her?

She pulled back and rubbed a hand over her eyes. His face looked stricken and his hands rubbed absentmindedly up and down her arms. "I'm sorry," he said again, swallowing hard. "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. I don't want to lose you."

Lucy blinked, unsure what he was saying. "W- why would you lose me?" she murmured, shivering at the feeling of his hands rubbing over her skin.

"Be- because," he began, his eyes looking everywhere but at her face, "I want… I can't seem… agh! I have all these strange feelings inside of me and I can't seem to control them anymore."

A hopeful moan passed through her lips, her eyes going wide. He was still looking everywhere but at her and she grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Natsu swallowed thickly and hesitantly glanced at her before looking back up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Lucy. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. My body feels all these weird things and I don't know what to do anymore."

"What type of weird things?" she asked, her voice breathy. Hope illuminated inside her gut and she desperately prayed that he meant what she thought he meant.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked at her shyly. "Umm, just… stuff."

"Like what Natsu… tell me. Please."

She let one of her hands slide from his face and skim over his chest. She watched as he flinched and then jumped back several inches, smiling nervously at her. Was she misreading the signs? Could he possibly want her just like she wanted him? Did he think she didn't want him? But if that was the case, why did he jump away? Why didn't he want her touching him?

He laughed shakily and bit the side of his cheek. He seemed to be struggling with something and Lucy watched his hand move down to his stomach. "Here," he said, rubbing the area, "It's all hot and weird feeling."

Lucy moved closer to him, taking back the distance he'd created a few moments before. She reached her hand out and let it hover over his own which was still resting over his stomach. His eyes were watching her movements and while she watched his face, she removed his hand from his stomach and replaced it with her own. "Here?" she questioned, her body shaking at being able to touch him. His stomach was hard beneath her hand and the muscles flexed with every breath he took.

Nodding his head, Natsu leaned back and closed his eyes. She was touching him, her soft hands once again moving over his sensitive skin and this time in an area that was dangerously close to something he desperately needed to keep hidden. Her fingers started to slowly move and he moaned deep in his throat, unable to hold it back any longer.

The sound Natsu made sent liquid heat trickling between her thighs and Lucy made larger sweeps with her hand, letting her fingers feel him and touch him. "Does it hurt?" she asked, slowly leaning towards him.

He shook his head and licked his lips. "It doesn't hurt but it burns. Like I just ate the hottest flames I've ever had."

"And does it feel weird anywhere else?" she asked, openly caressing his stomach now.

Natsu didn't know what he was doing. He should have left minutes ago but now, now there was no way in hell he could leave. Taking a shuddering breath he nodded his head and reached for her hand. He guided it to his chest and pressed it over his rapidly beating heart. Her palm flattened and then slid slowly down, replaced by lips which pressed tenderly to his skin. A flare went off inside his body and he looked down at the top of her head, watching her press tiny kisses over his heart.

When she backed slowly away her eyes were heavy lidded and looked darker than he was used to seeing. "Do you feel weird?" he asked and was stunned when she nodded her head and lifted her eyes to his, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, I do," she answered, breathing heavily.

"Where?" He couldn't believe he'd just asked that but when he watched her hand lift and settle over her own stomach he no longer cared whether he sounded foolish or not.

He touched her the way she'd touched him, gliding his hand over the smooth fabric of her dress and feeling her slender stomach beneath. "Is it hot like mine?"

She nodded again.

Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly with her heavy breaths and Natsu watched them strain against the fabric of her dress, a large amount of cleavage teasing him. "And it aches in other places too," she said, her eyes closed.

Natsu licked his dry lips. "Where?"

'Here I go,' Lucy thought, taking one last deep breath. She grabbed Natsu's wrist and moved his hand up, settling it atop the peak of her breast. She felt him stiffen immediately but he didn't move, just kept his hand frozen on her breast. Her nipple puckered beneath his palm and she yearned for him to touch her, really touch her. Would he leave her again? Had she pushed things too far?

She heard a long exhalation of air and then his hand moved, his fingers curling and squeezing her breast. Without conscious thought she arched into him, pressing her chest into his hand. She was thankful that she hadn't worn a bra, the feeling of his hand all the more acute as the fabric of her dress rubbed over her nipple.

Natsu was beyond believing what was happening. He was touching her, intimately touching her. Her soft breast overfilled his large hand and he could feel her tight nipple beneath his palm, just asking to be touched and played with. He watched his hand move over her and then ran the tips of his fingers over the peak. A loud gasp erupted from Lucy's lips and he snatched his hand away, apologizing immediately, "Shit! I'm sorry. I- I…"

Lucy grabbed his hand and practically smacked it back over her chest, curling her fingers over his so he cupped her fully. "Please don't stop," she pleaded, her eyes closed.

Amazement ran through him and he teased the tip once again, receiving the same reaction which goaded him further. He plucked at it, lightly rolling it between his fingers and watched her head fall back on a long moan. She was so gorgeous, so incredible. Was he doing it right? Was this what she wanted?

Clearing his throat, he asked as he continued to touch her, "Can you show me what you want?" His face flamed at his own question, embarrassment making his hands shake. He hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but was that what _she wanted_ him to do?

Lucy was in a haze of lust that seemed to transport her to another world but somehow his words found their way through and she smiled. "Let's make a deal," she suggested, her brown eyes locking with his. "I'll tell you what I want you to do if you tell me."

She watched him ponder her suggestion, his eyes narrowing and then widening as he seemed to finally understand what she meant. She waited for his response, heartened by the fact that he was still teasing her breast through the entire thought process and then felt relief flood her when he nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you want me to do something else?" he asked, shifting over the blanket and pulling his hand away.

She nodded her head and wiggled closer to him, sliding over the blanket till their knees were touching. "Can you kiss me?"

A smile lit up his face and without hesitation he leaned forward and sealed his mouth over hers. This was something he could do. He'd kissed her plenty of times.

"…Natsu," Lucy mumbled against his lips, her tone making him pause. "Really kiss me."

'What?' Natsu asked himself. What did she mean, _really kiss her_? He thought he _was_ kissing her. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and looked at her when she backed away a few inches.

"Here, like this," she said and pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him backwards till he was lying down on the soft bed. Lucy crawled over his body and looked down at him, her beautiful blonde hair framing her heart shaped face. Her mouth descended and she claimed his lips, lingering for a brief moment before she slipped her tongue out and slowly trailed it along his full bottom lip. Natsu groaned and then Lucy captured that same lip between hers and sucked lightly, eliciting a startled gasp from Natsu which gave her the perfect opportunity to delve inside.

"Mmm," she hummed. This is what she'd been wanting. All those sweet and innocent kisses had done nothing but stir her body up. She'd wanted more, way more and now she was finally getting it. He was so hot and wickedly delicious, his tongue tentatively sliding along hers. She could feel his hesitancy in the way he reacted and it stirred her lust to even higher heights. He was so cute and completely out of character. Normally he was so self assured, so confident in everything he did. But this, this was a totally different side to him. His tongue was so indecisive, barely moving against hers. She slanted her mouth to deepen the kiss and felt a spark zip to her belly when she felt him stiffen beneath her, slowly easing up and letting himself quest further and further till he was just as hungry as she was, sliding his tongue along hers in long sweeps. It was like releasing a caged beast. She could feel his passion building, his lust growing and growing till he was kissing her fiercely, making her dizzy with swarming heat that engulfed her body completely. Finally! This was the side of Natsu she'd wanted to see. This was the boyfriend she knew had been lurking close, just waiting to be released.

"Natsu," she gasped between kisses, trying to suck in air. It was like she'd open the flood gates and there was no stopping the man now. Not that she wanted to but she was ready to push things on as well. "I think it's your turn."

She pulled away slowly, smiling as he continued to kiss her over and over again, even when she sat completely up. He looked so eager, so enthralled. She had to ask herself why she'd stopped him as he looked at her with so much heat in his dark eyes. Had she lost her mind? But no. There was a reason. She wanted the kissing, but she also wanted more.

"My turn?" he questioned, looking at her strangely till the answer finally dawned on him. "Oh." His already flushed cheeks darkened even further and he scratched the back of his head. "I umm, I just want to kiss you again."

Lucy watched him reach for her and she sunk eagerly into his arms, moaning as his tongue once again swooped inside. "Natsu…" she mumbled and groaned when his teeth captured her bottom lip and tugged. "Natsu… you can…" his mouth stifled her words and she gave up, letting herself drown in the soft and warm lips that were creating a storm inside of her. Time slipped by without notice. She hadn't a clue how much time had gone by. The world around her ceased to exist and all that was left was the incredible feelings boiling inside of her and the amazing man pressed tightly against her. She could feel his hands on her waist, stoically resting there without moving an inch and she squirmed against him, trying to persuade him to become bolder but failing. "You can touch me, if you want," she said and fell back into the toe curling kiss, practically tackling him against the mattress. She heard him moan deep in his throat and then his hand started to move, sliding down her spine till he reached the small of her back.

Once again he hesitated, repressing the urge to flatten his palm over her backside and thrust his hips against her. That was what he really wanted to do, but would that be pushing it too far? He was so uncertain. For so long he'd been holding himself back, keeping himself from doing the things he really wanted to do. And now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It seemed like Lucy liked what they'd done so far. I mean heck, she'd moved his hand over her breast. She couldn't be too timid then. But where was the line? He was so frightened of crossing it, of ruining everything that they had built. It didn't help that he was so clueless about all of this. It was all so new to him. There was no instruction manual for making your girlfriend happy in bed. No booklet that would tell him what he was supposed to do when these weird feelings swam crazily through his body. He hadn't even had a proper father to tell him what he was supposed to do. It was all instinct, all trying to gage what Lucy wanted from the signals she gave him which were confusing as hell sometimes.

His fingers eased south, curving along her rounded backside inch by slow inch. She felt so damn good beneath his hand, her body so soft and warm. He'd always loved how curvaceous she was, how her figure seemed to show through no matter what she was wearing. It was impossible to hide, those large breasts, her tiny waist, the flaring hips that at this moment were making his fingers tingle.

She moved and his hand was now fully cupping her backside, his fingers flexing over the smooth fabric of her dress and squeezing slightly. It would be so easy to slide her dress up. He wanted to. Hell he was dying to. He could just imagine how it would feel, all that smooth flesh just a thin pair of panties away.

Before he knew it his fingers were bunching the fabric up beneath them, sliding the already short hem further and further north. She moaned into his mouth and then his fingers encountered lace, so delicate and soft over her plump backside. He squeezed her cheek and lifted his hips off the mattress, rubbing himself against her. He couldn't help himself. Primal urges were running deep and his body was acting on instinct. He was already thick and hard inside his pants. That had been a foregone thing when she'd first slid her fingers over his back.

"N- Natsu…" she whispered breathlessly, her voice shaky.

He was about to yank his hand away, terrified he'd done something he shouldn't when suddenly her fingers sifted into his hair and yanked hard on the strands, angling his mouth to deepen the kiss as her thighs parted, pressing her core firmly over his erection.

"Do that again," she begged, nipping his lips while undulating her hips over him.

She waited only the briefest of seconds and then he was grabbing her backside firmly and thrusting up against her, rubbing his startlingly large length along the folds of her sex. She gasped loudly, tearing her mouth from his and arched her neck back. When she dropped her gaze back down, his eyes were hungry and dark, staring at her with so much heat that she felt scalded looking at him.

"Do you like that?" he questioned. His hand was making large sweeps over her ass, spending more and more time near the juncture of her thighs. She nodded her head and he did it again.

Her reactions were amazing. He loved watching the way her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head and how the sweetest little sounds kept slipping between her lips. The smooth column of her throat stretched out in front of him and he pressed his mouth to her skin, licking up her neck and then sucking over the beating pulse.

Lucy groaned and angled her head back, allowing him better access. Her elbows were bracing herself on either side of his body and when his hips rubbed against her again, she pushed herself up into a seated position and pulled him along with her till she was sitting astride his lap. Her dress was bunched up around her waist. His mouth was still hot on her neck. His hands were still grabbing her buttocks. She rubbed herself over him and hissed when one of his fingers slipped beneath her panties and started heading towards the crack between her legs.

Yes, this was it. She was finally getting what she'd wanted for so long. Her body thrummed with anticipation as the tip of his finger delved closer and closer. She wanted him so bad. She'd imagined this for so long, dreamt about it, day dreamed about it. The reality was so much sweeter than she'd ever imagined. This man was everything she'd ever wanted. More than she'd ever wanted. He was the other half of her heart; the completing force to her personality. And she wanted him so bad that she could feel herself dampening the fabric between her legs.

"Please don't stop," she begged on a raspy breath, feeling the hesitancy in his touch. He lifted his mouth from her neck and reclaimed her lips, groaning into her mouth as his fingers started to move again.

Her clit was throbbing, begging for attention. She thought she was going to die before he reached her. She couldn't stop the way her body moved against him, begging for more, waiting for that sweet moment when he would finally touch her. "Natsu…" she pleaded against his mouth, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

The pad of his finger slid over her moist entrance and she clenched her teeth at the feeling, her hands clamping on to him to hold him closer. He circled her opening, teasing her with his uncertainty. She could feel the heat burning off his body and with the gentlest of caresses he slipped inside.

Natsu stopped breathing as he pushed inside her warmth, feeling her slick muscles contract around his thin digit. She was incredible, clinging to him and moaning loudly next to his ear. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he was touching her this way. He'd dreamed about this on more occasions than he could count. And now there was no stopping him, no going back. He couldn't control the raging need that had taken over his body. He thrust his hips up against her and pushed his finger further inside, all the while sucking on the side of her neck where her pulse was hammering wildly.

On a groan he cupped her backside and lifted her up, taking possession of her mouth as he laid her out on the mattress and sunk on top of her. Her legs spread easily for his body and his throbbing length found its home once again, nestling between her thighs. He grabbed at her dress, yanking the garment up and over her head and reclaimed her lips within a split second.

He couldn't believe it. As his hand slid along her body he encountered nothing but soft bare flesh. Her breast thrust into his hand and he wrenched his mouth away, hovering over her for a moment as he stared at her nearly naked body, clad in only a pair of lacy white panties. "Lucy…" he panted and then dove for her tits, capturing one between his fingers and the other between hungry lips.

She arched up into him on a loud gasp, his name tumbling out of her mouth. Her hands sifted into his thick hair and she pressed him closer, urging him on with the sweetest mewling sounds. He sucked on her gently, sweeping his tongue around the tip. The front of his jeans tightened and he rolled his hips against her, astounded by the feelings that erupted in his belly when she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heals into the small of his back. He hadn't noticed her hands moving but suddenly he felt them on his belly, the tips of her fingers gliding over his abs and wrapping around the button of his pants.

He released her nipple with a last long, drawn out suck and then stared down at her questioning eyes.

"Can I?" she asked, her fingers tugging harder on his pants.

In a daze, he nodded, swallowing thickly as she pushed the button through the hole and started to slow unzip…

Lucy's hands trembled as they worked the metal zipper down. She could feel him hard beneath her fingers, the tops brushing against the soft fabric of his briefs. She'd never imagined he would be like this and his eyes spoke volumes as he looked down at her, so dark and large that she knew she could easily drown inside of them and be happy about it. The zipper reached its end and she blinked up at him, silently watching his face as her hands reached for the prominent bulge twitching for attention.

His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as her fingers curled around him. Her touch was light and soft, slowly enveloping him in her grip and then rubbing along his entire length. It was almost too much for him. The feelings she created in his body threatened to tear him apart and he couldn't stop the way his body was shaking, his lips quivering as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Lucy was touching him, the same way he'd imagined for so so long.

He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and rubbed himself against her, thrusting into her warm palms. Her hands tightened their grip and he moaned inside her mouth. With every breath he took her smell invaded his senses, the smell of sex wrapping around his body. His mouth hungered for the taste of her, saliva building up as he kissed her fiercely. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and as amazing as it was, it didn't quite satisfy. Not the way he wanted. He wanted something else, wanted whatever it was that was creating that intoxicating scent.

Her fingers teased the head of his cock and he yanked his mouth away, sucking in a heated breath. On instinct he shot down her body and crawled between her legs. She seemed momentarily taken aback by his quick move but he didn't care. He needed whatever it was that was beckoning him. Needed it like the most addictive drug. His fingers grabbed her underwear and he tugged them down swiftly, pausing for a moment to gaze at the bare moist flesh. She was pink and swollen, spread apart for his eyes and he dove at her like a man starved.

Lucy cried out when his mouth closed over her cleft, her hips lifting off the mattress and thrusting towards his face. His arms wrapped around her legs and he yanked her closer, his mouth feasting on her like the most delicious meal he'd ever tasted. His tongue slid along the length of her lips, teasing her opening and then rubbing softly over her clit. He felt her jerk when he encountered that small nub and he wondered at her reaction. Had she liked that? Was she sensitive there?

He tried it again, this time taking his time as he licked around the area and then captured the nub between his lips and sucked. Lucy screamed so loud he almost worried that people outside would hear. But he couldn't care less. He only cared that he'd found something special on her body, something that made her thrash wildly on the mattress. Her breasts rose up as she arched her body and he watched the beautiful globes bounce time and time again as she sucked in deep breaths. Her body trembled every time he licked over the area. A ragged moan vibrated out of her throat every time he sucked on her. He couldn't get enough of seeing her like this.

… And the taste, the taste was amazing. She was sweet and savory at the same time, satisfying some animalistic need inside of him. His finger found her and he rimmed her entrance, teasing her as his tongue licked longingly at her clit.

"Natsu… I can't… you're going to…"

Suddenly her body stiffened, the muscles in her legs tightening around his head. Her back arched up violently and she yelled… _screamed_ his name so loudly that it echoed around the room. She was shaking in his arms, her tender, wet, pink flesh quivering in front of him. The muscles around his finger spasmed and he dipped inside, groaning at the way she clamped around him. He could just imagine how that would feel around his thickening cock which was even at that moment twitching inside his briefs. He wanted it, lusted after it, craved it. He didn't think he'd ever wanted anything so bad before in his life and before he knew it his hand was reaching down his body and sliding to the elastic of his briefs. But he encountered something he hadn't expected when he got there. Lucy's hands were there as well, tugging clumsily at his pants. He was momentarily stunned but then one look from her said everything. She wanted him; quite possibly as badly as he wanted her and the idea sent molten heat cascading through his body.

Without waiting another second he sat back and jerked down his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear and throwing them to the side. Lucy watched his naked body being revealed for the first time and she couldn't hold herself back. She lunged for his bobbing length, grasping him between her eager little hands and steered him towards her mouth. The smooth crown slipped between her lips and she tasted him on her tongue, salty and smooth like the softest velvet.

"Christ, Lucy!" he hissed through clenched teeth, leaning back on outstretched arms.

She sunk deeper, taking more and more of him inside her mouth and then retreated till her lips kissed the rounded tip. "You feel so good inside my mouth," she breathed and then swallowed him down, swirling her tongue around the head as she started to bob up and down.

"Oh fuck. Lucy…" he rasped and threaded his fingers inside her hair and then smoothed over the back of her neck. The visual was amazing, watching her bob time and time again over him. But it was nothing in comparison to the feeling. Her mouth was hot, wickedly slick and she sucked on him so sweetly that he could feel his balls tightening with every pull. He was dangerously close to the edge of his restraint. Hell, he was well _beyond_ the edge of his restraint. He was existing on superhuman strength at the moment and as Lucy suddenly angled her head differently and swallowed him fully down her throat, he knew he couldn't make it another second.

His hands reached out and he grabbed beneath her arms and lifted her effortlessly over the bed, tumbling her backwards as his body sunk down and captured hers beneath him. Their mouths came together in a flurry of lips and tongue and Lucy reached for his body, touching him everywhere she could reach. Her legs were spread eagerly for his body, waiting for him, desperately seeking what was so close. "Natsu," she breathed, "Please." She yearned to be filled, yearned for him to relieve the ache that was pulsing inside of her.

She felt his hand move between their bodies and then he was steering himself towards her entrance, slipping his arousal between the moist folds of her cleft. His eyes were fierce dark orbs gazing down at her and she didn't think she'd ever seen anything quite so beautiful before. She loved this man. There was no one else for her… ever.

"I love you Lucy," he whispered and then drove inside, breaching her virginity in one smooth motion. Pain ripped inside of her, making her tense up and grip his shoulders tightly. She'd expected that, knew it had to happen but the look on Natsu's face as he looked down at her showed clearly that he hadn't a clue. He looked tortured as he hovered there, his eyes filled with so much concern it almost brought tears to her eyes. "Wh- what happened? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, panic tightening his voice.

She reached up, cupped his cheeks and pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him sweetly. "It's ok. Just- just give me a minute."

He was thick and hard and so incredibly deep. Her muscles quivered around his length and she took several large breaths, feeling the pain rapidly fade and be replaced with a strangely full feeling. Testing it out, she clenched around him and heard his chest rumble low, the sound so sexy it reawakened the lust that had been pumping through her body. "Natsu," she whispered, sliding her hands down his sweat slickened back, "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes looking at hers for reassurance.

She nodded her head and rolled her hips, adding emphasis.

That seemed to be all he needed because an instant later he started moving, sliding slowly out of her body till only the tip was left. His eyes connected with hers and he thrust back inside, filling her so completely that she gasped at the intensity of it. This time he didn't stop. His hips took up a fluid rhythm that had her panting with every stroke of his smooth cock.

Natsu shoved himself inside her tight shaft, his breaths matching hers as they filled the small room. She felt so good he wanted to weep. Every time he moved she clenched around him so snugly he thought he was going to spill his seed that very instant. But somehow he pushed through, restraining his need for just a little while longer. He wanted her there with him when he let himself go, wanted to see her face contorting in pleasure the way it had just a short time ago.

He quickened his pace and let his mouth fall on top of hers. Their hips rolled together as naturally as breathing and soon he was fucking her hard, driving into her with quick lunges that jolted something inside Lucy every time he hit some highly sensitive spot inside of her.

The connection was overwhelming between them, hitting her on every level. She was emotionally and physically blown away by this man and she felt utterly possessed as he pushed her further and further, licking the flames inside of her to heights she'd never dreamed.

"Does this feel good?" he asked, the words raw as they passed his lips. His body didn't let up on hers, just kept lunging inside and she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer.

"Yes, don't stop. Please don't stop," she begged.

His pace quickened again and he reached down and cupped her ass, lifting and tilting her to accept him at a different angle.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" she cried out, his cock hitting something inside that made her entire body shudder over and over again. Her orgasm before had been intense, mind blowing even, but something about this type of pleasure was different. It was somehow more satisfying, her body filled to the utmost with exactly what it wanted. Her muscles contracted, hovering on the edge, just waiting to be pushed over and she fell a moment later when Natsu sunk balls deep inside of her. Pleasure ripped through her body, spreading to every finger and every toe. It was like an explosion in her belly and she grabbed a hold of the man above her and rode it out, rubbing her clit against him to drag it out just a little bit longer.

Natsu watched her beneath him, male pride filling him as he watched her climax once again. But he couldn't relish long in the moment because his own release was sprinting towards him. Her body was holding him like a glove and there was no way he could resist it any longer. "Lucy, I'm gonna come," he mumbled, plunging into her hot body and driving her hips into the mattress. He pinioned her beneath him, caging her in with his arms on either side of hers and then pumped in fast, screaming her name over and over again as he came hard and long.

Lucy burned the memory of this moment into her mind as she softly stroked her hand up and down Natsu's sweaty back, pressing kisses along his shoulders. After his orgasm he'd collapsed on top of her, his larger body weighing hers down which was oddly satisfying to her. She felt the moment he began to stir, his lips brushing over her neck and she smiled up at the ceiling, thinking this moment couldn't possibly be any better.

"Natsu?" she whispered softly, dragging her nails gently up his spine.

He groaned into her neck and then nipped at her. "Yea?"

"I love you."

His arms moved and he lifted himself slowly off of her, just enough so that he could stare down at her. He had a huge smile on his face which seemed to practically be glowing. "I love you too," he replied and gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "I'll love you forever."

The End

* * *

***wipes sweat off brow* Sheesh, that was a long one. I tried to make this as realistic as possible. Basically what I think Natsu and Lucy's first time will be like… for the most part. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear from you. It feels like it's been a while since I've written any real smut like this so I'm a little nervous lol.**


End file.
